


Sleep Deprived

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tired Sabo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: Sabo has been working non-stop without sleep. You are concerned about his health so you take matters into your own hand to get the stubborn fool to bed.





	Sleep Deprived

"Sabo." You start. Nothing but the echoing of his pen fills the room. The scribbling on his paper which is stacked with even more paperwork. "Sabo." You call again and in response is nothing but more scribbling noises. You sigh and try once more. "Sabo!" You shout. The brute jumps in his seat dropping his pen. He turns to face you. Bags showing under his fair skin. His eyes almost bloodshot red from lack of sleep.

"Yes?" He asks. You pat the bed beside you.

"Come take a nap love." He shakes his head.

"In a minute. I have to finish this paperwork. You pout as concern takes over. You sigh.

"Fine, I'm going to take a shower and if you're still not in bed by the time I come out I will force you to sleep." Sabo just hums in response completely toning you out as he is absorbed in his work. You glare at the back of his head and take off into the shower room.

An hour later you come back in a white robe wearing nothing but your lady garments underneath. You dry your hair with a towel and stop at the doorway finding Sabo still working on his papers. You are disappointed. You close the door behind you and lay on your bed grabbing your orange book. "I thought I said you better be in bed."

"I know. I'm just busy. I still have to finish my work."

"Baby it's been almost ten hours without sleep you need rest."

"I will soon." You roll your eyes and give in for now you decide to take the time to read your book. Another hour passes and its half past midnight. You glare at your boyfriend's back. He seemed to be nodding off then shakes his head as if to force himself awake. The poor man is a hard worker but even he deserves rest. You slam your book close setting it aside. You hum in thought tapping your index finger on your lip while staring at the ceiling. An idea pops up. You grin and walk over to the blonde. You start by standing beside him making your presence noticed. His writing slows down for a second before going back to its original pace. You take that as a sign that he's taken notice. Your next move involved you fingers. You run them into his shaggy, blonde hair. You hum a tune as you continue to suave your fingers through his locks adoring each and every strand gently. You see his pen slow down a little the return and repeat the same pace until it stays slow.

"Come to bed love." You coo.

"No, I can't. I must finish my work."

"It's okay, you can finish it when you wake up." Your attempts we're slowly working, but he seemed to be able to pull away. You bite your lip.

"Shit I'm losing him." You say to yourself. "Guess I only have one last choice." You loosen your robe a little letting your bust be exposed with your lacy bra. You continue to do the same method only this time to get him on your hook, you press your breasts to his face or at least the side of his face. Once he feels those soft melons of yours he instinctively nuzzles into them. You smile wide in victory. You begin to ask once more.

"Comfy?" He nods closing his eyes a little rubbing his cheek against your soft chest.

"Very." He mumbles kissing your chest.

"You may sleep on them if you come to bed sweetie." You whisper. You see his pen drop on the desk while you pull away alluring the man away from it. His arms wrap around your waist as if not wanting to escape your soft cushion. You couldn't help but giggle at his childish act. You continue lure him to bed. The back of your knees clash with the edge. You slowly lower yourself to the mattress positioning yourself with Sabo in between your legs as he lays on his stomach against your body. It was like a stealth mission with a baby only he was a man child. He holds you tighter nestling his head against your bosom. A small smile plastered on his lips. You stroke his hair humming again knowing well it would knock him out. Once you hear his small snores you smile softly and turn off the bedside lamp.

"Night love. Sweet dreams." You kiss the top of his head and force yourself to sleep in that position just for him. That night he certainly had a wonderful sleep and a lovely dream involving you.


End file.
